Another Year at Lava Springs
by FinnellaFantasy
Summary: The group's 2nd year at Lava Springs. However, Gabriella and Troy aren't together. She's with someone new, and Troy's the new boss. He's determined to keep them apart and get her back. Will he, or has she already fallen for another? AU, & GLEE character.
1. First Day on the Job

The heavy heat stuck to the sweaty bodies of Lava Springs visitors. Adults lounged in the cushioned chairs that sat around the pool, while kids and teenagers splashed in the cool water. Gabriella Montez sat up in her lifeguard chair, dressed in her work attire. The cherry red one piece clung to her body, making her wish she was one of the children down below her lifeguard post. Sighing, she scooted her chair closer to the umbrella, soaking in the shade that cooled her down a bit.

_Just another summer at Lava Springs_... Gabriella thought in her head. This summer was different. She didn't come her to be with Troy. She came here to be with Finn. After her and Troy broke up last year, he wasn't around as much. He wasn't her friend anymore. They no longer talked. When they brushed past each other in the busy hallways, Troy didn't bother to look at her and she didn't bother to look at him. Things became bitter. Awkwardness filled the spaces between them. But, that didn't bother her. As long as she had Finn, she was good. He made her feel everything that Troy didn't make her feel. It was nice. It was where she needed to be.

"Psttttt." She heard a whisper from down below. "Gabriella."

Peeping over the edge, a smile formed on her face. "Finn!" She squealed, as she stepped off the steps that led down to the cement. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he picked her up and spun her around. As he put her down, she spotted the familiar light blue Lava Springs kitchen attire. "Kitchen duty?"

"Yeah." He smiled proudly, lifting up the uniform to her. "Cool, huh?"

She simply nodded and giggled. Gabriella rose on her tip toes to plant a kiss on Finn's lips. Just before she could, she heard a cough from behind them. "Troy." Of course.

Troy, dressed in his leather Italian shoes, khaki pants, and navy blue Lava Springs collar shirt, looked at the both of them. A plastered smile hung on his face. "Hey guys."

"Hey Troy." Finn greeted, wrapping his arm around Gabriella's tiny waist. He was well aware of what Troy and Gabriella had, and he wouldn't be surprised if Gabriella still had feelings for him. He gets it. They were in love. But, he knew that Troy ended it. It was still possible that Gabriella could get back together with him... that haunted Finn more than anything.

Troy glanced down at his watch, although he was full aware of what the time was. "Isn't your shift about to start, Finn?"

"Right." He nodded. He had to listen to Troy, he was his boss. So, he turned to Gabriella and pecked her cheek lightly. "I'll see you at lunch, ok?"

"Yeah." Pink flourished throughout her cheeks as she watched him scurry off. "I guess I'll get back to work too."

"Mhm." Troy hummed through his pressed lips. His oceanic eyes scanned Gabriella's body, then went to her face. Their eyes met, brown to blue and blue to brown. It was silent. After a brief pause, Troy smiled. "I guess I'll catch you later."

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded, her brown curls bouncing with her. And with that, she hopped back to her position.

Troy waltzed off back to his golf cart. This summer was different than last summer. Gabriella was no longer his, and that saddened him. Even though _he_ was the one that broke up with_ her._ He missed her. He missed her a lot. She was, after all, his first love. Now that he was the head man at Lava Springs, he wasn't going to let Gabriella and Finn near each other. A devilish smirk formed on his face as he drove off, ready to plot his plan.


	2. Golf Course Picnic

I can't believe I actually got 5 reviews on my first chapter! I'm sorry it's taken months to finally update. School was hectic, and I sort of lost my muse. But, it's back! I'm excited to start writing again. :)

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?"<p>

"Don't worry, you'll see."

"Finn -"

"Trust me, Gabby."

They were definitely on grass. She could feel it poking her feet through the openings of her shoes. They had to be on the golf course. Gripping Finn's hand, she took another step forward until he came to a halt. "Can I open my eyes?" Gabriella asked, biting her lip nervously. _Please don't be the golf course. _

"Go ahead baby."

Peeping out of one eye, she scanned the area around them. The golf course. Just her luck. Opening the other eye, she looked up at Finn. He obviously seemed very proud of it, since he just had a goofy smile sticking to his face. Sure, they were boyfriend and girlfriend. But, Gabriella failed to mention her summer with Troy last year. If she had told Finn about their picnic date, Finn wouldn't have dared bringing her here. This place brought back memories, and it sort of gave her the chills. Although, it wasn't Finn's fault. He was just being the thoughtful guy that he always was.

"You don't like it." He muttered, breaking her out of her trance. Shoving his free hand in his pocket, his smile felt into a struggling frown.

"No, I love it." She turned to him, speaking in a reassured voice. "You just sort of, caught me off guard with this." Tucking a strand of her brunette curls behind her ear, she looked up to him so that their eyes met. "This is sweet though. I even saw that you laid out a little picnic for us." Her free hand motioned to the arrangement that laid out before them. Tugging on his hand, she led him to take a seat in front of her.

Once they were all settled down, things got back to how they should be. Troy was pushed out of Gabriella's mind, and she was laughing and enjoying the time she had with Finn. He even packed good food. Considering that all he ever really made were grilled cheese sandwiches and waffles. Soon enough, they were packing up their empty containers and plastic wrappers into the bag that Finn had brought.

Once everything was cleared, he pushed up his sleeves to his elbows. Although it was summer, the remnants of winter still lingered around their hometown. "How are you liking this whole summer job?" Finn asked, watching Gabriella as she adjusted her position on the blanket.

"It's good. Pretty much the same thing as last year." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. "What about you?"

"Same. Well, I never worked here last year. So, it wouldn't be the same as last year for me." Finn said, rambling on without noticing. "But yeah. It's good." He grinned sheepishly, "Plus, I get to be with you for most of the summer. I'm happy about that."

Just before Gabriella could respond, she noticed something moving behind Finn. Whatever it was, it was getting closer to the two of them. It could've been Mr. Fulton, but she highly doubted it. After last year, the Evans family decided to give him even more vacation time. Since, he had been so kind with helping with last years show. It could only be one other person. Seeing the golf cart come in closer distance, she soon saw the face of Troy. He was practically every where they went.

Sensing that something was wrong, Finn followed Gabriella's gaze until it came in contact with Troy. Once Troy came to a stop, Finn stood up as Gabriella did the same. "Hey dude."

"Hey." He said with a smile, as if nothing was wrong. Stepping out of his vehicle, he took a couple of steps towards them. "You guys know I have to write you up for this, right?"

A look of sheer panic rushed over Finn's face at Troy's words. That last thing he wanted to do was get anyone in trouble. "It, it wasn't Gabby's fault. I brought her out here." He said, his words stumbling out of his mouth. "Don't write her up." Finn said finally, glancing at Gabriella then back to Troy.

"Relax Hudson. You guys are my friends. I'm not going to write you up." Troy said, chuckling. "Just make sure no one else catches you. They might not be as lenient as I am."

"We should get going then." Gabriella hopped in, turning her body to face Finn. After he gave her a simple nod, they both turned to pick up the bag and the blanket. Once they were finished, they turned back Troy's way. Desperately trying to avoid eye contact with him, she kept her eyes focused on Finn.

After they took a couple steps away from him, Troy decided to speak once more. Just to add a little fun to this meeting. "But," he started, waving his finger to the Latina girl, "Gabriella should know about these rules. Especially since we both got caught here last year."

Licking his lips, Finn pressed them together, resisting the urge to say anything. Although, Gabriella could clearly see he was bothered by Troy's statement. "Bye Troy." She called out, obviously annoyed by his presence. Wrapping her arm around Finn's bicep, they began to walk in sync away from Troy. Watching as she did so, he couldn't help but feel himself turn with envy. This wasn't over yet. Troy still had some more things up his sleeve.


	3. Running into Troy

Pulling on her white fitted hoodie, Gabriella pulled her Lava Springs staff card for its pocket. The clock in area was empty, of course. She had arrived early today, because of her mom. Relying on her mom for a ride had its disadvantages. One of them being, that she had to get to work before everyone else. Swiping her card through the slit of the machine, it beeped with confirmation. Sliding it back into her pocket, she turned on her heels to come face to face with Troy. Startled, she jumped back a bit.

"Sorry." He chuckled, smiling. His blue eyes twinkled with amusement as he saw her recover from her little scare. Troy thought it was cute. It was one of the things he liked about her. Reaching over, he quickly swiped his card then returned it to his own pocket.

"It's fine." Gabriella said, pulling her hand over the left side of her chest. "You scared me."

"I didn't mean to. You're here early."

"Uhm, my mom dropped me off early." She said, looking down at her hands awkwardly. This whole conversation was awkward. Gabriella just wanted to get it over with.

Leaning his shoulder against the wall, he let out a small sigh. "It's silly for us to pretend that we're not comfortable around each other, Gabs."

"Mhm." Pressing her lips together, she nodded slowly. "I guess so."

"Remember last year?" He smiled back on the thought, reminiscing on all their small moments. And looking back on all they accomplished. "We did the talent show, and we danced in the golf course. And we shared our first kiss." Once he mentioned the last part, he made sure to make eye contact with her. Just to see if she had a reaction.

"Yeah. I remember." Gabriella didn't know how to respond exactly. Shifting in her stance, she crossed her arms over her chest. "It was fun."

Pushing off the wall, he slowly inched towards her. "Do you miss us, Gabby?" Troy asked, slowly filling the empty space between them. His regretted ever letting her go. His heart ached every day with pain. His body was close to her's now, barely touching in fact. Bringing his hands on her waist, he gripped them gently. She was still tiny, just as he remembered.

Feeling herself tense up, she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Troy," She breathed, shaking her head. "You're really close right now."

"I honestly don't think you mind." Dipping his head, he tilted it to the side and cautiously leaned in. Before his lips could connect with hers, he felt the Latina girl jerk out of his grasp. Opening his eyes, he saw Gabriella a step or two away from him. Her eyes wide with surprise, staring Troy down like a hawk. Troy could feel his cheeks heat up from either embarrassment or anger. Maybe even both.

"Is.. something going on here?"

Hearing the voice, both Troy and Gabriella turned their attention to its source. Finn stood in the doorway, his eyebrow cocked up in a confused way. His staff card held in one hand, his arm halfway raised. His eyes bounced from Gabriella back to Troy, trying to figure out what the two had been doing. Obviously, the pair were the only ones who had been in the building.

"Nothing at all." Flipping her brunette mane over her shoulder, Gabriella walked over to her boyfriend. Grabbing his the card from his hand, she swiped it and returned it to his pocket. "I'm sure Troy has some managery stuff to do." She said, looking from Troy to Finn.

Nodding, Finn turned to Troy. "Uh, bye dude."

"See ya later man." Playing a fake smile, he brought his hand to rub the back of his neck nervously. It was going to take a lot more to break these two.

As Gabriella intertwined her fingers with Finn's, he felt a small smile form on his lips. Finn loved how his big was way bigger than her tiny hands. Bringing her hand up to him, he kissed it gently then lowered it down. A soft giggle escaped her as she smiled up at him. Together, the two walked out, the opposite direction of the check in room. Leaving Troy standing there,_ alone_.

* * *

><p>It's 3:30 AM as I'm finishing this. Please excuse the crappiness in which I call, writing. Haha. Please review guys. :3 It means a lot.<p> 


End file.
